The Feelings Unfold
by BRITTONY
Summary: Complete! This story is all about Heero and Relena. You've always known that there was something between these two and now it's going to show! Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters. I only own the bad guys. I couldn't make up characters as cool as Heero, I mean come on! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Relena sat quietly as she leaned against the window of the plane. She could see so far from up here. The sky was a brilliant blue scattered with puffy white clouds and the sun was shining brightly for all to see. It was a perfect day...for most people. She didn't find it to be quite so amazing. She was tired. She had been to so many meetings and conferences that she couldn't even remember the last time she had just sat down and thought. The past two weeks had been a complete blur. She was only a teenage girl, wasn't she supposed to be having...what was that word again?...Fun?

She looked out the window and thought back about all the things that had happened to her in just the past few years. She had discovered her real identity as Relena Peacecraft for starters, then she had met all the Gundam pilots, and then she'd taken on the role of leader of the Peacecraft Foundation! Quite a lot for a young girl!

However, there was one thing that always stuck in her mind no matter what. That one thing was Heero Yuy. He had never actually shown any feelings towards her, but for some reason she couldn't forget him. At first she thought it was just a silly crush she had on him, but lately she'd really begun to question herself. The feelings she had seemed to be a lot stronger than just a crush.

Relena smiled to herself. It seemed so long ago that she had first met the infamous Heero. Those dark blue eyes, the messy hair that still looked cute, his muscular physique, and mostly that solemn expression he always wore. Even it seemed cute to her. He had come wanting to kill her and since then had completely devoted himself to protecting her. He was willing to die for her if that was what it would take. That one thing made her feel more strongly towards him than anyone she had ever known. No one had ever cared about her enough to risk their own life. Even after she tried to convince herself that Heero could never really care for her, her thoughts of him always came back to haunt her. Maybe it was possible, that somewhere deep down, he did care.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted. "Would everyone please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly. Will everyone please fasten your seat belts." She sighed. She was glad to be back home, but she still wasn't happy. There were still meetings to go to and papers to sign. She felt like a forty-year-old woman. She was always tired and never did anything fun. She knew there had to be more to life than this.

When the plane landed she was met at the gate by airport security. Someone was always watching over her no matter how much she hated it. "How was your flight Miss Relena?"

She put on a fake smile and replied, "It was lovely. Thank you." The security led her to another gate where she could pick up her luggage and she was pleasantly surprised to see all the Gundam pilots waiting on her. When they saw her coming they all jumped up..well, all of them except Duo. Quatre leaned over, "Duo...Duo! Wake up!"

"Wha..What? Oh!"

Relena smiled. Right as she was about to open her mouth a huge shout came from the five pilots. "Happy Birthday Relena!"

She gasped. "Aww, thank you! I'd almost completely forgotten!"

Duo looked at her with a weird grin. "Are you crazy?! How can you forget something like that? I mean you get cake, and presents, a party, and did I mention cake?" She laughed.

"Anyway," Quatre cut in, "We have a whole day of fun things planned for you so that you can relax. It's kind of a welcome home and birthday celebration!"

Relena's face lit up. "You have no idea how bad I need this." Heero grabbed Relena's bags and carried them out to her usual pink limo. Heero threw the bags into the back and then told the driver to take her things back to her house. She eyed him curiously. "Wh..Why did you send the driver away?" She turned to the pilots, but none of them said anything. Duo was, however, covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

Quatre walked up to Relena and gave his usual polite bow. "Miss Relena, will you please follow us?" They took off towards the parking lot with a bewildered Relena tagging along. They stopped when they came to five motorcycles.

Duo turned to her. "This will be our mode of transportation today. We hope that you will find it most enjoyable. You'll ride on the back, feel the wind on your face," he said with a dramatic toss of his head, "and the wind in your hair, and Ow!"

Trowa whacked him in the back of the head. "We get the idea!"

Duo frowned, but then he looked up at her and smiled again. "You may ride with me fair maiden." Suddenly his face changed to a scowl. "Actually I think you should ride with Heero." She turned towards Heero and noticed him glaring at Duo. "He is a much better driver after all." Heero noticed her looking at him and quickly put on his usual melancholy face. He did manage to give her a small smile as he handed her a helmet. She gently took it from him and slightly brushed his hand as she did. His face changed for just an instant and then he looked at her. She smiled and put on the helmet. As she was climbing on behind him she thought she saw a smirk on his face, but she couldn't be sure. She placed her arms around his waist and held on tight. Heero smiled secretly beneath his helmet. He revved the engine, hit the throttle, and then they were off.

Their first stop for the afternoon was a pizza place for lunch. As they got off their bikes and took off their helmets, Relena glanced over at Heero. She could be wrong, but she could have sworn she saw a smile on his face. Duo came over and poked him in the ribs. "Hey!" he said with a huge grin. "Ya havin fun buddy?" Heero almost seemed to blush at the comment for just a split second, but it was hardly noticeable because he quickly covered it up. She giggled to herself, "Maybe he does care more than I think."

They walked into the pizza place and sat down at a booth. Quatre was about to slide in next to Relena, but Heero grabbed his arm. Quatre spun around and was met with a death glare. He quickly moved out of the way and sat down on the other side of the booth. Heero then quickly slipped in beside her. She smiled at him. He was just staring straight ahead. He looked like something was on his mind.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? I've never felt like this before. I always feel like this when I'm near her. What is it about her? She is the only person who has ever been able to defeat me. I couldn't kill her before and now I can't even keep my thoughts straight! How can she do this to me? I'm the perfect soldier! We are just friends...we are just friends....or....are we?"

Suddenly he was shocked back into reality when he heard Duo laughing unreasonably loud at something. Knowing Duo it probably wasn't even all that funny. But that's what made Duo...well...Duo! The waiter came to their table and they ordered their food. They finished it off easily between the six of them. They headed back out to continue the afternoon of fun. Relena jumped back on behind Heero and before they took off she asked, "Where are we going next?"

Heero turned around and looked at her. The corners of his mouth twitched as he gave a small grin. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Heero, please tell me."

He shook his head. "Now, now Princess Relena. You're just going to have to be patient. Now hold on tight!" Just as he said the last few words he revved the engine and they took off.

Relena watched all the scenery go flying by as they rode along. They slowly left the city and everything was getting greener and prettier. She loved it! All around her there were trees and wildflowers. It was just like a painting. A small creek even ran beside them for a good distance. The water trickled over stones and splashed down small waterfalls. It was beautiful. She even saw some deer drinking from the creek until they were scared away by the motorcycles. She raised her head up to the sky and took a deep breath. This is what life should be like. Even the air smelled different. She felt the wind blowing through her hair and the sun beating down on her skin. Everything was just so perfect!

After just a little more riding she noticed a small clearing coming into view. In the middle of the clearing there was a cute looking, old cottage. It was sort of run down now, but you could tell that years ago it was absolutely gorgeous. It still had its shutters on the windows and a rail around the porch. The paint was peeling off and a few of the windows were broken, but for the most part it was still in good condition. There was even a huge lake right behind the house! It was just beautiful here!

They pulled up to the front of the house and they all dismounted. Everyone began to race inside except for Heero and Relena. He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. They were only about a foot apart. She looked right into his eyes just as he was staring into hers. There was something different about him. Usually when she looked at him she couldn't see anything except hatred or anger. But this time was different. There was something else hiding behind his eyes. It was a kindness and gentleness. There was also sadness. She could suddenly read him so well. He was letting her in. She could actually see his soul when she looked at him, not just a mask.

He suddenly broke the stare and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. He smiled at her and then reached up to tie it over her eyes. She felt his hand brush lightly across her cheek and it sent a tingling sensation all over her body. She then felt him take hold of her hand once more and he began leading her towards the house.

When they got inside the house he let go of her hand and in one swift motion ripped the blind fold away from her eyes. "Surprise!" Everyone was in there and the whole place was decorated. There were balloons, cake, presents, confetti, and everything!

A huge grin crossed her face. "Thank you so much! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

Trowa smiled back at her. "You should be thanking Heero. It was all his idea."

She turned around and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Heero. This is the best birthday ever!" She was very surprised when she felt his arms go around her waist and return the hug. Her smile got even bigger. It felt so good to have his strong arms around her. Duo raised an eyebrow. When they let go everyone was staring at them.

Heero glared. "What are you guys looking at?"

Duo chuckled slightly. "Nothing...nothing at all."

After they'd all had some cake and just hung out for a little while, Duo ran to the table and announced that it was time for gifts. One by one the each gave Relena their gift. So far she'd gotten a pair of earrings from Trowa, a pearl bracelet from Quatre, and a little stuffed puppy from Wufei. The next person in line to give his gift was Duo. He had two boxes in his hand. He handed her the first one and she slowly began opening it. She tore off the paper and just as she was lifting the lid, tons of fake snakes and spiders all jumped out at her. She threw the box in the air and screamed. Heero instinctively jumped up, ready protect her. Duo burst out laughing and Relena glared at him. "Typical Duo," she thought as she shook her head at him. Heero sat down with a groan and rolled his eyes. After the laughing had subsided, Duo handed her his last gift. She looked at him questioningly. "Should I be scared of this one?"

He grinned. "No, this one is the real thing. I promise." She pulled off the paper and lifted the lid. Inside there was a huge bath set. It had lotion, bubble bath, a body scrub, and a body spray. It was beautiful and it smelled great!

She gave Duo a quizzical look. "You picked this out?"

Duo gave a lop-sided grin. "Well, actually Hilde helped me cause I had no idea what to get you."

She laughed. "Well remind me to thank her later then too."

The last person to give his gift was Heero. She couldn't wait to see what he'd gotten her. He handed her a blue bag and actually smiled as he did so. "I hope you like it." She smiled sweetly and began to pull away the tissue paper. Inside she found the cutest little teddy bear! She yanked it out and hugged it close to her. "It's adorable!" Then she noticed a black, velvet box at the bottom of the bag. She reached in and opened it slowly. She gasped when she saw it. It was a 14K gold chain that had a little heart shaped locket attached to it. She carefully pulled it out of the box and started to put it on.

Heero walked over to her and gently took it from her. "Let me help you." She silently obeyed. She felt his touch once again. His hands brushed ever so lightly against the back of her neck. She felt the same tingling sensation go up and down her spine.

After he successfully clasped the locket around her neck he went around and stood directly in front of her. She smiled lovingly at him. "I love it," she said quietly as she rubbed the locket between her fingers. Heero smiled at her. This time it was a real smile. His whole heart seemed to go into this one. His eyes even seemed to sparkle at her.

Just then Duo turned the radio on and began running around the room dancing and singing. "Let's party!" Everyone laughed at him. Relena didn't want him to feel bad so she got up and started to dance too. Soon everyone was dancing. Even Heero! She smiled as she watched him. He looked almost like a normal teenage boy.

The music soon changed to a slow song and everyone immediately stood still. Relena took in a deep breath and walked over to Heero. She smiled at him and he nodded and smiled back. He stood up and took her hand and led her to the center of the room. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder and they slowly began rocking back and forth to the beat. Everyone stood back and watched them. They were in awe at the fact that Heero was actually dancing with her. They knew he liked her, but he'd never shown it before. Heero and Relena just looked right into each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered to them. This was the first time they'd ever held each other and they were going to treasure it. They were in a world all their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters; only the bad guys. Please read and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash. Heero and Relena both jumped.

"It's a Kodak moment!"

They both looked over at Duo. He was holding a camera in one hand and a developing picture in the other. Heero lunged at the picture, but Duo moved it out of the way. Heero turned around and tackled Duo to the floor. They started wrestling and Duo ended up in a chokehold. Everyone was laughing, including Heero.

"Why don't we all go for a swim in the lake out back?" Trowa suggested. "That way these two can cool themselves off."

Duo was the first to jump up, "Last one out shuts the door!" They all laughed and took off after him.

Out at the lake Wufei and Trowa were the first to get in. Relena was on her way when suddenly Heero ran up beside her. "Hey.

Relena smiled. "Oh, hey."

"Are you still having a good time?" he gave her a worried look.

"Yes, this is all wonderful! You guys are so great!"

Heero gave her a smile.

Just then, Quatra and Duo came running by. They ran straight for the lake and then yelled, "Cannon Ball!!" They both jumped in and made a huge splash. Relena and Heero laughed.  
Heero walked over to a diving platform. He glanced back at Relena and then did a perfect dive into the water. He came up and yelled back at her. "Come on in! The water's great!"

Now Relena walked up to the platform. She glanced down at the water below her and then dove in. When she came out of the water they were all clapping for her.

"Bravo, bravo!" Duo yelled.

She laughed and gave a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

They were all having such a great time. They had no idea what was about to happen.

Back at the cabin there were three men searching around the house.

"Hey boss," one of the men shouted, "What are we looking for anyway?"

"You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? We are here to find out anything we can about these five pilots! We need to get them on our side so we can take control of the colonies instead of that stupid girl!"

Just then, the other man walked up. "Hey boss, look at this." The man was holding a photograph! It was the one that Duo had taken of Heero and Relena dancing.

The leader looked down at the picture. "That's that Gundam pilot Heero Yuy and the Peacecraft girl. Heero Yuy is supposed to be the best of all the Gundam pilots. If he has a thing for this girl, then we might be able to persuade him to join us."

Just then there was the sound of laughter coming from outside. The leader jerked his head towards the window. "Move out! They're coming back!" The men ran out the front door and shut it just as the five boys and Relena walked in the back door. They all went and changed out of their bathing suits and then sat down in the living room.

"Whoa! We really need to do this kinda thing more often." Duo exclaimed.

Trowa nodded. "I agree. It's rather nice to get away from all our duties."

Duo looked over at Heero. "How bout' you? You probably don't care either way. You're all work and no play." Duo looked at Heero curiously. He had expected some kind of remark back, but he got nothing. Heero was just staring. He seemed kind of focused on something. "Hey, Heero. What's the matter?"

Heero looked up at him. "Duo, didn't you put that photograph on the table over there?"

Duo looked for the photograph. "Yea, I did. That's funny. I wonder where it went.

Heero got an uneasy look. "Something's not right."

Duo laughed. "What? Just cause a picture isn't in the exact place I left it you're going to panic? Just chill out man. Relax."

Heero glared at him. "It's not just that. I can feel it. Someone has been here."

The other boys looked around the room. Wufei stood up. "He's right. Something's different."

Duo let out a wail of frustration. "You guys are all nuts! We are out here in the middle of nowhere! No one knows where we are!"

Suddenly, Heero dove for Relena and threw them both to the ground. Just as he did, they all heard rapid gun firing. All the others lunged to the ground. The front window began shattering into a million pieces. Heero covered Relena with his own body to shield her from anything that might hit her. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Not after everything they'd already been through.

After several minutes of non-stop rounds, the firing ended. They slowly started to stand up and head for the back door. Suddenly they heard guns cocking. Heero grabbed Relena's hand and pulled her towards the door. Heero kicked the door out and looked around to make sure no one was there to surprise them. Then the rest of the group followed him out.

"We should split up," Duo said. "That way it'll be harder for them to find us."

They heard the men come bursting through the front door. "Lets go!" Heero yelled. He pulled Relena with him and headed towards the woods. Duo and all the others headed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey boss! There they go!" One of the men pointed at Heero and Relena just as they disappeared into the woods.

Duo looked back and saw all the men chasing after Heero and Relena. "Oh man!" Duo turned and began to run in the other direction towards Heero and Relena. "I know Heero's the best fighter, but he might still need some help!"

Heero could hear the men following them so he kept pulling them deeper and deeper into the woods.

"What do you think those guys want?" Relena asked as she ran alongside Heero.

"I'm not sure, but we better keep running. I think they're catching up."

Both Heero and Relena were now panting and out of breath. Heero took them around quick turns and many changes of direction. He was hoping to lose the men before Relena gave out. He knew she wouldn't be able to run as long as he could.

After jumping over a few fallen trees, climbing around some rocks, and go over a creek, Heero finally started to slow down. He couldn't hear the men any more and he hoped that he'd lost them. He looked at his surroundings though, and realized he might have gotten himself lost as well. He'd never been here before and none of it looked familiar. He turned to Relena. Before anything else, he wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Are you alright?"

Relena leaned against a large rock. She could see the concern in his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath."

Back near the edge of the woods, Duo was hiding behind a tree watching the group of men. They had stopped chasing Heero and Relena and had returned to the outside of the forest. Duo was confused. He knew they were up to something.

"Call for some backup!" The leader of the pack yelled. "Tell them to enter the woods on the east side and hopefully we'll catch those kids somewhere in the middle."

Duo quickly began racking his brain. "I've got to warn Heero! But how am I going to find him?"

The backup the three men had called for had now arrived. They were entering the woods on the opposite side as told. Heero and Relena sat alone in the woods not knowing that they were about to be surrounded.

"Maybe they gave up," Relena said hopefully.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it," Heero replied. "I know that guy. His name is Blade and I've never known him to give up that easily before."

Relena gave him a questioning glance. "How do you know him?"

Heero sighed. "Well, a while back I was sent to this training camp and it just so happens that he was sent there too. He was sent by another agency that was trying to create weapons out of humans. I remember the first time I saw him. He immediately came over to me and told me that I'd better watch out. The whole time I was there, they kept teaming us up against eachother. He was very competitive. He was always extremely jealous if he got beat and unfortunately if was me that beat him the most. He always said that one day he would surpass me."

Relena got a worried look. "You mean, he's after you? Does he want to kill you?"

Heero just shrugged. "I don't know. He's a strong guy and the last I heard of him, he'd become the leader of some rebellion group."

Just then they heard a twig snap. Heero jerked around just in time to see eight men jump out and surround them. He backed up and put his arm out to protect Relena.

Then two of the men stepped back and Blade entered into the little circle. "Ha, ha, ha! So, we meet again Heero Yuy. It's been a long time hasn't it? I hear you're one of those Gundam pilots now. That was my position! You stole it from me, just like you stole everything else! You took my pride, you took my status, you made a fool out of me! Ha, ha, ha! But that's all in the past now isn't it? Now the time has come for me to return the favor. You aren't the best anymore Heero! It's my turn now!"

Heero smirked. "Don't count it!"

"Ha, ha, ha! You're still as cocky as ever. Well, don't worry. I'll help you swallow that pride of yours!"

Suddenly Relena screamed. Heero turned around quickly. One of the men had come up from behind them and grabbed her.

"Let her go!" Heero shouted. "You're fight is with me!"

Blade chuckled. "Yes, I know. Normally I'd love to stay here and toy with you, but I have some business to attend to. I actually intend to make a deal with you. So, unfortunately, I need you alive."

Heero glared. "What kind of a deal?"

Blade grinned. "Well, you see I need someone to fight on my side. And who better than a famous Gundam pilot? You are said to be the best, so I've decided that I need you. You either work for me, or Miss Peacecraft over there dies. It's simple really. If you cooperate, then you both get to live."

Heero snarled. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me!" Blade retorted. "Men! Take her to the car! Heero, either you come with us or stay here. It's up to you. Ms. Relena's life or you agree to help us."

Heero looked at the ground. "What should I do? I can't fight against the colonies. That's what I've been fighting to protect. But, I can't let anything happen to Relena either. I mean, she's the ruler of the colonies. Ugh! Who am I trying to kid? I can't let anything happen to her because I love her!"

"Heero! Help me!"

Heero jerked his head up and ran towards Blade. "Blade!"

Blade sneered as he turned around. "Yes?"

"I'll go with you, but you have to promise me you won't hurt Relena!"

"Fine," Blade replied. "I give you my word."

With that, Heero reluctantly followed Blade to an awaiting car. They all got in and the car sped off. Heero looked at Relena. She was sitting there with a gun pointed at her. She looked so terrified. He longed to reach out and comfort her. He wanted to help her. He looked out the window and sighed in frustration. "What am I going to do?"

Back at the cabin Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were looking around at all the damage. Suddenly, Duo burst through the back door. "Hey...you....guys!" Duo said panting. "Relena....and...Heero!" He coughed for a minute. "They've been kidnapped!"

Trowa looked up in alarm. "What?! By who?"

Duo shook his head. "Some guy that seemed to know who Heero was. I think his name was Blade."

Quatre jumped up. "Well, where is he taking them?"

Duo shook his head again. "I don't know, but we have to hurry!"

Quatre nodded. "Isn't that road on the other side of the woods a dirt road? If it is, then we can follow their trail!"

Duo jumped into the air. "That's right! We can! Let's get the bikes and get going!"

They all ran out of the house and jumped on their bikes. Within seconds they were speeding off to the rescue.

Meanwhile, the car Heero and Relena were in pulled up to a large mansion. Blade got out of the car and motioned for everyone to follow him. The other man jerked Relena out of the car and held the gun up to her once more. Heero followed behind, all the while gritting his teeth and tightening his fists.

Once they got into the house, Blade turned to the man holding Relena. "Kino, take her to one of the rooms upstairs and lock her up! Heero, you can follow me."

Heero watched as Relena was led upstairs and then he reluctantly followed Blade. He wanted so badly to just kill him right now while his back was turned, but he couldn't risk it. Relena would be in too much danger if he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As I've said before, I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. I only own the bad guys. I hope you continue to read the story and enjoy! Thanks for reading!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Blade led Heero to a room that looked like some sort of office. "Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks. Let's just cut to the chase! What do I have to do?"

"It's simple really. All you have to do is go and conquer the Peacecraft Foundation so that I can become the ultimate ruler. This shouldn't be a problem for someone as well known as you."

Heero glared at him. "And how do you suggest I do that? The Peacecraft Foundation is heavily guarded and if necessary, the other Gundam pilots will fight against me."

Blade raised his eyebrows. "I really don't care how you do it, just do it. A man with your reputation should be able to handle this assignment easily, but just in case you can't, I have Miss Relena to bargain with."

Heero sighed and thought to himself. "I don't have any choice. I have to do this or lose Relena. I can't lose her!"

A few miles from the mansion, four young men came racing over a hill on their motorcycles. "The tracks are heading this way! Come on! We have to hurry!" Duo yelled. They all raced forward at top speed. They didn't know how much time they had.

Back at the mansion, Heero sat quietly trying to think of what to do. Finally he looked up at Blade. "I'll do it, but first I want to see Relena."

Blade nodded. "Very well. Right this way."

Up in Relena's room the door slowly opened. Relena turned her head as far as she could to see who it was. She was tied to a chair and couldn't turn around all the way or get up. A teenage guy walked into her view. Relena looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

The man gave an evil looking smile. "I'm so glad you asked. I'm Alan, Blade's younger brother. I usually work for him and in return he gives me pretty much whatever I want." He paused and looked her up and down for a minute.

Relena shuttered under his gaze. "So why are you here?"

Alan crouched down in front of her. "I heard you were here and I had to come see you. You fascinate me. I've seen almost every speech you've ever made. I love to sit and listen to your voice. I've longed for the moment when I could reach out and touch that soft skin."

Relena shrank away from his hand as he brushed her cheek. "I think you should leave," she said with what she hoped was a firm voice.

Alan chuckled. "Leave? Why I just got here. We haven't even gotten to know each other yet."

He reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder. He began to slowly caress her arm and then moved down to her hips.

Relena was starting to panic. What was she going to do? Just the way he looked at her made her fear escalate further.

Suddenly, the door opened and Heero stepped in. He immediately saw Alan sitting in front of Relena. As he took a few steps into the room he saw Alan's hand resting on her thigh. Heero could feel his muscles tense. "Hey! Get away from her!"

Alan looked up at him. "Who's gonna make me? You?" Alan moved even closer to Relena, their faces almost touching.

Heero clenched his fists. "I'm warning you!"

Alan just smirked. "I can do whatever I want." He leaned forward and grabbed the back of Relena's neck. He pulled her towards him roughly and crushed her lips with his own.

Relena squirmed under his relentless kisses and harsh grasp.

Heero sucked in a breath. He couldn't control himself anymore. He clenched his fists as tight as he could and stomped over to Alan. Alan looked up just in time to see a fist smash into his face.  
Heero glared at the man on the ground. "I told you to leave her alone! But you wouldn't listen would you?" Heero reached down and grabbed Alan by the hair. He picked him up and then threw him into the wall.

Alan screamed. "How dare you! You won't get away with that!"

Just as Alan started towards Heero, Blade entered the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He turned towards Alan. "Get out of here!"

Alan gave Heero one last look and then turned and stomped out of the room.

Blade looked at Heero and then at Relena. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go deal with my brother." With that, he left the room and locked the door.

Heero immediately looked at Relena. "Are you alright?"

Relena gave him a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Heero gave her a little smile and then turned away. "I've decided to fight for Blade."

Relena gasped. "What? You..you can't! He wants you to destroy everything we've both been fighting for. It'll create total chaos!"

Heero shook his head. "I know, but if I don't he'll kill you!" Then his eyes softened, as he looked her in the eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if I let anything happen to you."

Relena was a little taken aback by the gentleness in his voice. "But if you fight for Blade, you'll be killing the people who trusted you. There won't be peace anymore. We'll we ruled by a tyrant and live in a world of war."

"I don't have any choice," Heero stated again as he looked at the ground.

Relena sighed. "Yes you do. Forget about me and save everyone else. I'm only one person."

Heero looked at her. "But, Relena...without you my life wouldn't be the same. You've changed me. You've helped me to become who I am now. Out of all the people there are out there, you're the one that matters the most."

Relena almost wanted to cry. For the first time Heero was actually expressing how he felt. He really was concerned. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. He sincerely cared for her. She shook her head at him. "Well, is there any other way? Maybe we can come up with a plan of some sort."

Heero looked out the window and at all the guards around the house. "I'll try my best. In the meantime I'll just try to stall."

Relena looked lovingly at him. "Be careful Heero."

He crouched down in front of her. "I will. You look after yourself too." He looked at the ropes around her wrists. "Here, let me loosen these up. That way you'll still look tied up, but if you really need to you can get out."

Relena smiled. "Thank you."

Heero looked up at her and their eyes met. They just looked deeply into each other's eyes for a few moments and then Heero spoke softly. "Relena, I meant every word I said earlier. I really do care about you."

Just then Blade walked in. "I think that's long enough. We need to get to work."

Heero nodded. "Alright," and started to get up.

"Heero!" Relena said before he could leave.

He stopped and looked at her.

"I care about you too."

Heero came back over to her and looked in her eyes. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "We'll get out of this. I promise." Then he gave her lips a quick kiss and walked out the door. Relena heard the lock click into place. She closed her eyes and sighed. She licked her lips where Heero had just kissed her and smiled to herself.

Downstairs, Blade led Heero back into the office. "So are you still going to fight for me?"

Heero nodded. "Yes, but I don't have anything to fight with so it might be rather difficult."

Blade just grinned. "Not to worry. We're working on that as we speak. Kino is out retrieving your Wing Zero right now."

Heero glared. "That's impossible! No one knows where my Gundam is!"

Blade snickered. "You're right. Normal people wouldn't, but I'm not just a normal guy am I? I have some of the world's most superior technology and that makes finding Zero a simple task really."

Just then there was an explosion. The front door burst in and Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa all came running in with guns ready to fire. Blade and Heero rushed into the entryway.

"Put your hands in the air and drop all weapons!" Duo shouted.

Blade, realizing that he was greatly outnumbered obeyed and dropped his gun. "Well, isn't this nice. The cavalry has arrived."

Duo looked over at Heero. "Hey, where's Relena?"

Heero nodded in the direction of the stairs. "She's upstairs in one of the rooms."

"We'll stay down here and watch this guy," Duo pointed the gun towards Blade, "You go and get your girl," Duo smirked.

Heero resisted the urge to pound Duo's head into the ground and ran quickly up the stairs. He followed the long hallway to the room where he last saw Relena. To his surprise, when he got there the door was open and the room was empty. He quickly glanced around as panic started to set in. "Where is she? Please, please let her be okay!" He looked down both directions of the hallway. At the other end he saw some pieces of rope. He ran over and picked them up. He could see skid marks in the carpet where someone's feet had been dragging on the ground. It looked like there had been some sort of struggle. Heero's chest tightened. He ran down the rest of the hall and saw another staircase leading up to a third floor. He took the steps two at a time. For the first time in his life he felt real fear.

At the top of the stairs there was another long hallway. Heero was really panicking now. Which room was she in? There were so many! Then he heard a cry come from a room two doors down from him. It sounded like Relena's voice. He ran to the door and with all his might he rammed the door open. At first he didn't see anything, but as he scanned the room he saw Alan standing in the corner. His eyes grew wide as he got closer and realized that Alan was holding Relena up against the wall. As he watched, Alan roughly pushed her against the wall.

Relena gasped as she hit the wall. She could see all the lust building in Alan's eyes. What was she going to do? She needed help! Then she felt a hand caressing her shoulder and arm. The next thing she knew Alan's lips were on hers and his hand was frantically groping at her dress. He ripped the sleeve of her dress and revealed her smooth shoulder. He began forcing his tongue into her mouth and she tried to push him away. She started trying to scream, but nothing came out. She was too scared. She couldn't get away!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I know, that you know, that I didn't create the Gundam Wing characters. I'm pretty sure that if you've read the story this far you've seen the disclaimer, but just in case, let's restate it: I did not create the Gundam Wing characters. Now that this is clear, let's get on with the story (the part that really matters).

**Chapter 4**

Alan's hand gradually made it's way to the front of Relena's dress where he started tugging at the buttons. Relena's heart was in her throat and she felt light headed. She knew what Alan was trying to do and just thinking about it made her sick. In one last attempt to get away she bit down hard on Alan's tongue. He immediately howled and jerked back. Relena drew back as he raised his hand to hit her. She closed her eyes in anticipation of the sting that was soon to follow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Alan's arm still in the air, but someone was holding it. She heard an almost inhuman growl from behind Alan's body, but she couldn't see anything.

Heero gripped Alan's arm with every ounce of strength he had. He had no greater wish right now than to kill the man that stood before him. Out of all his years of fighting, he'd never felt the urge to kill so strongly.

Alan slowly released his grip on Relena and turned to see who was behind him, even though he already had a pretty good idea of whom it was. He came face to face with Heero Yuy.

Relena released the breath she'd been holding and looked around Alan to see Heero. She had never seen him look so angry before. If looks could kill, Alan would already be dead. Unfortunately looks don't kill and Alan was soon doing his best to get away.

Heero dodged a few punches and then gave one of his own that hit Alan right in the gut. Alan grabbed his stomach and took in many short-rasping breaths. Relena jumped out of the way and ran behind Heero. Within seconds Alan was up again and lunging at Heero. Heero dodged easily, but then realized his mistake. When he dodged, he left Relena standing alone. Alan noticed this and tried to take advantage of it, but Heero was too quick. He ran to Relena and spun her around behind him. By doing this he got right in the way of Alan's punch and was struck hard in the shoulder. He spun around the rest of the way to face Alan and got hit right across the face and fell to the ground. Relena watched as panic built up in her chest. As Alan leaned over towards Heero, Heero reached up and grabbed him by the collar. He jerked quickly and soon had Alan soaring head over heels through the air. Alan landed squarely on his back and Heero quickly ran and held him down. He got right down in his face.

"I told you to leave her alone. I told you not to touch her! I'm gonna make sure you never touch her again!" Heero drew back his fist and punched him in the face. Alan stared blankly for a moment and then his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

Heero stood up quickly and ran to Relena. He was breathing heavily, but in between breaths he managed to ask if she was all right. She smiled warmly at him and said she was. Then before either of them knew what was happening she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank you Heero! Thank you!"

Heero was a little shocked and didn't quite know what to say. He paused for a moment and then collected himself and put his arms around her waist. "You're welcome."

After Heero made sure Relena was all right, they ran back down stairs to find Duo and the others. "Hey Heero," Duo said when he first saw them. "Let's go man. I'm tired a this place!"

Heero and Relena ran out the door first and the other Gundam pilots watched their exit to make sure no one was following them. Heero spotted the car that they had ridden in to get here and grabbed Relena's hand. "Come on. We can use this car to get away." He jumped in and pulled out some wires.

Pretty soon he had the engine started and put the car into gear. As they began driving off, he looked in his rear view mirror and saw Blade and Alan running out of the house. Heero pushed the pedal to the floor and raced ahead of the others. He led them back down the dirt road. "Damn!" Heero shouted.

Relena jumped at his sudden shout. "What's wrong?"

Heero looked over at her quickly and then back at the road. "We have to get off these dirt roads. They can follow our tracks to easily."

Relena looked behind them and saw the other pilots following right behind them. Then she looked a little farther and noticed that Blade and Alan were closing in. "Heero, they're catching up fast!"

Heero cursed again. "We have to lose them somehow!" Then he noticed up ahead that there was a fork in the road. "If we can get down one of those roads and get out of sight, we might be able to lose them. The roads up there aren't dirt." Heero turned and yelled out the window to the others. "Go separate ways! If might confuse them!" Four heads nodded and as they reached the split they all went in different directions. Now once again, Heero and Relena were on their own.

Blade and Alan came to a stop right at the part in the road. "Which way do you think they went?" Alan asked.

Blade glared at him. "How the hell should I know!? Get the bike off the back of the truck and you take one road and I'll take another. If we're lucky one of us will find them."

After a few minutes Relena looked behind them. "I don't see anyone. I think it worked!"

Heero smiled at her. "Good. Now we just have to figure out how to get home."

Relena relaxed a little now that she couldn't see anyone behind them and she leaned back in her seat. She looked over at Heero and admired his strong features. He was so handsome. He had a firm jaw line, intense eyes, and muscular arms. "Those arms..." she thought to herself. "What would it be like held in those arms forever?" Suddenly she realized Heero was looking back at her and she smiled shyly. Heero turned his eyes back to the road trying to hide a blush that he could feel creeping into his cheeks.

After driving for about twenty more minutes Heero pulled off to the side of the road. Relena looked at him. "Why are we stopping?"

Heero sighed. "This may sound hard to believe, but I don't know where we are. It's going to get dark soon and I'd rather not try to figure out our location until it's light again. I think we're going to have to pull off somewhere and rest for the night."

Relena couldn't help filling a little bit of joy at the thought of spending the whole night with Heero. She tried to hide it and cleared her throat. "You're probably right. Should we pull farther off the road though to make sure that no one spots us?"

Heero nodded. "I think that would be best. I saw a cave a couple of minutes ago. It was back in the woods a little ways and with it getting dark it would be a lot harder to spot. If it's big enough we can hide the car in there too." Relena agreed. Heero checked behind them quickly and then, sure that no one was following them, he pulled off the road and headed for the cave.

As they approached the cave he eased the car slowly towards the opening. It was perfect. The car was going to fit! He pulled in slowly and then turned the car off. They both climbed out and went to sit on a small ledge. Heero dug into his pocket and pulled out some matches. "We need to start a fire before it gets too dark to see. Let's look around just outside the cave for some wood. I don't want to go to far or we might not find our way back."

They both walked out of the cave and began searching. Suddenly Relena screamed. Heero jerked his head towards her just as a huge raccoon jumped out of a bush and ran past Relena. He ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

Relena moved a little closer to him. "Yes, It just startled me."

Heero gently put his arm on her waist and motioned her to come with him. "I think it would be best if we looked together." Relena smiled and felt a little shiver of pleasure at his gentle touch.

Heero stayed right beside her until they had found enough wood. Then they went back to the cave and Heero sat to work building the fire. The fire started off small, but it soon grew warm and cozy.

Relena sat down against the wall of the cave and held out her hands to the fire. As soon as Heero made sure the fire was perfect he went and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry your birthday ended up this way. I wanted it to be special."

Relena smiled warmly. "It's okay. It's the thought that counts. And besides, it has still been a birthday I'll definitely never forget."

Heero smiled as her watched her delicate fingers rubbing the necklace that still hung from her neck. He could see the flames from the fire reflecting in her eyes. "She is so beautiful," He thought to himself. "Why didn't I notice before? Was I really that blind?"

Relena glanced over at him and thought. "He always looks so serious, yet some how he looks so kind. I could never see any emotions in him before, but now it seems so clear. I don't know how I ever missed it." Then she tried to hide a smile as she remembered the kiss that he'd given her.

Suddenly they both realized that they were staring at each other. They both looked down at the ground quickly. Relena tried to hide a yawn and stretched her arms. Heero looked at her. "Why don't you lie down and try to rest. I'll keep watch so you won't have to worry."

Relena smiled. "I never worry when I'm with you." Then she lay down on her side and closed her eyes. Heero just stared into the fire. He couldn't believe what had happened today. Everything hadn't gone exactly the way he planned, but somehow, he still felt very happy inside. He heard Relena stir and glanced over to make sure she was all right. She looked so peaceful and innocent. "How could I have been so stupid?" He mentally yelled at himself. "Why did I hide my feelings for so long? I've felt this way forever and it's taken me this long to show it! I've been such a coward! Well, I'm not going to be a coward anymore!" He turned towards Relena and leaned down towards her ear. He looked at her sleeping features and then whispered, "I love you."

Relena stirred a little in her sleep and even seemed to smile a bit. Heero wondered if she actually heard him. He gently lowered himself down next to her and before he knew it, he was asleep as well.

Meanwhile, Blade and Alan were still searching. Blade was tired and ready to give up. Alan was also about ready to give up, but before he turned around to head home he noticed a small flicker of light from in the woods. He squinted his eyes and tried to get a better look. "What the heck is that? I wonder if that could be them. I'll have to go on foot so they won't hear me." He jumped off his bike and started to make his way towards the cave. It was a slow process because of the many limbs and rocks that he tripped over on his way, but he finally made it. As he peered in all he could see was the car and the glow of the fire on the walls. He slowly crept forward and peered around the car. At first he didn't see anything, but then he noticed Relena lying on the ground asleep. He was just about to go and grab her when he realized that she wasn't alone. He saw a male figure sprawled out next to her and he knew if was Heero. Anger rose up inside him. Then his anger grew further when he realized that Heero had his arm around Relena's waist. "What does that guy think he's doing? She's mine! No one else can have her!"

Suddenly Relena stirred. She was beginning to wake up and Alan quickly ducked down behind the car. Her movements made Heero wake up as well. She realized that Heero's arm was around her and she slowly reached down and took his hand. Then she sighed and closed her eyes again. Heero grinned when he felt her take his hand and then he leaned up on his elbow. He got close to her ear and whispered, "Relena."

She turned towards him with concern on her face. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. I just wanted to do this." With that he leaned down and kissed her. This time and he didn't pull back so fast though. He decided to linger on her lips.

Alan looked on as his anger grew more and more.

As their lips parted Relena looked deeply into Heero's eyes. They were still serious, but she could see the spark of romance as well. He looked into her eyes as well. He could see her searching his face and he spoke softly. "Relena, I'm sorry I've hidden my feelings for so long. I've loved you for such a long time. I...I just wasn't sure how to show it."

Relena grinned. "It's okay Heero. It's not your fault. What matters is that you're not hiding it anymore."

He grinned and leaned down and kissed her once more. She put her arms around his neck as he gently teased her lips with his tongue. She parted her lips and their tongues entwined. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Alan clenched his fists. He couldn't stand here and watch anymore. He pulled out a gun and jumped out at the two who were still kissing. "Get away from her now or else!"

Heero and Relena instantly parted and Heero instinctively jumped up ready to defend. Alan glared at him. "Move it. Get over there at the wall." Alan motioned with the gun to the other side of the cave. Heero looked at Alan and he could see it in his eyes that he was serious. He reluctantly obeyed. Alan went and stood over Relena. "How are you my dear Relena?" He asked as he held out his hand to help her up. Relena looked at his hand and instantly began to back away, but she had to stop when she felt the cave wall behind her. Alan glared again. "Well, if that's the way you're gonna be," he leaned down to her, "then I'll just have to carry you out!" He reached down and grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder.

Relena screamed. "Heero!"

Heero started towards her, but stopped when Alan started waving the gun in the air. "If you know what's good for you," he paused and smiled evilly, "and for her, then you'll stay right here." He kept the gun pointed at Heero and slowly backed out of the cave.

Relena pounded on his back. "Let me go! Heero help me!"

Heero stood there. For the first time in his life he felt powerless. "What can I do? I can't do anything that would put her in danger. Especially not now!"

Heero waited and when he felt sure that Alan was away from the cave he slowly crept out. He could see a trail of footprints and he began to follow them. He had to get Relena back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Gundam Wing characters. I only created the bad guys. Now let's get to the story. This is the final chapter and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 5**

Blade returned to his mansion and began looking for his brother. "Alan! Alan are you here?" There was no answer. Blade wondered, "Is it possible that he could have found them?" He wished that he knew. He had no way of contacting his brother.

Just then the phone rang. Blade answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey boss. This is Kino. We've located the Gundam."

An exasperated look came over Blade's face. "Well that's just great, but now we have no one to pilot it!"

"What do you mean, boss?"

"I mean we've lost the boy and girl. Mark the location of the Gundam and get back here and help us find them."

Kino nodded. "Sure thing!"

Blade hung up the phone. "This is just wonderful. No we have a Gundam and no pilot!" He punched the wall and ran back out to his truck. He needed to find Alan.

Back at the log cabin, Duo was pacing back and forth. "Where do you think they are?"

Quatre just shook his head. "I don't know. I thought they would be here by now."

Duo pounded his fist into his other hand. "This is crazy! What if something happened?" Then he shook his head and chuckled. "Now I'm going crazy. Why am I so worried? This is Heero we're talking about!"

Trowa nodded in agreement. "But it has been kind of a long time. I think we should head back out and search the road that Heero took."

The others nodded and soon they were back on the road.

"Let me go!" Relena yelled. She kept banging on Alan's back hoping he would let her go.

"No way! I just got you back and I'm not losing you again!" Alan said with an annoying cocky attitude.

Relena struck out at Alan again. "I said let me go!"

This time one of the punches hit home and Alan cringed. He threw her off his shoulder and held her up against a tree. "Shut up!" He lifted his arm and hit her across the face. Relena looked up at him fearfully. She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but she forced them back. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of him.

About thirty feet away, Heero was hiding behind a tree and watching. His eyes were glaring dangerously and his fists were clinched. He was furious. "How could this guy say he cared about her at all? All he did was hurt her!" Heero thought to himself. "I'm the one that loves her!" He couldn't believe that now that he had realized his feelings this had to happen. He wanted so badly to jump out and beat Alan into the ground. He wanted Relena back, but right now was not the time. He would be putting her at risk if he acted irrationally. He had never felt so helpless.

Alan grabbed Relena's arm and held her close to him. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd behave yourself. I really don't want to hurt you, but if you insist on fighting me then I'll fight you right back!" He leaned down and kissed her lips hard. Relena tried to push against him, but she felt his grip on her arm tighten. She felt pain shoot up through her arm and felt a trickle of blood on her lip where she'd been struck. She wanted to pull away, but she was scared of what he might do to her. The tears came to her eyes again, but this time she couldn't hold them back. This wasn't right. She wanted Heero!

Alan stepped back and looked at her. There were tears running down her face and he reached up to brush them away. "Well, what do ya know? You can cry. I thought you were too tough for that." He teased her and she looked at the ground.

Heero, who was still watching, couldn't bear to see her like this. It was killing him. This was the girl he loved and he wanted to be the one to wipe away her tears. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss every scratch and bruise. He wanted to comfort her and take away her pain.

Alan took her arm once again and pushed her in front of him. "Come on, let's get going." After waiting only a few moments Heero eased his way forward as well.

The other Gundam pilots were still on the dirt road trying to find their friends. As they crossed over the top of a hill they noticed Blade's truck just ahead.

"Hey that's Blade!" Duo yelled.

Quatre sped up to catch up with Duo. He looked over at him and smiled. "Let's get him!

Duo nodded his agreement and sped off. "Yee-ha!" He pulled out his gun and as soon as he was in range he shot out the back tires. The truck squealed and skidded and finally came to a stop on the side of road.

The pilots pulled up beside Blade and held out their guns. Blade slowly got out of the truck and held up his arms. Duo came to the front of the group. "Okay, what have you done with Heero and Relena?"

Blade gave him a questioning look. "I haven't done anything! What have you done with Alan?"

The four pilots looked at each other. Alan was missing! He was the one that had been so fascinated with Relena before. Quatre shook his head. "I bet he's with Heero and Relena."

Duo groaned. "Man, we got the wrong guy."

Quatre nodded slowly. "But we'll keep him here anyway. It'll give Heero a better chance."

Meanwhile, Heero was having a hard time controlling himself. Alan was constantly pushing and shoving Relena around. He was doing whatever he felt like. They had been walking in these woods for hours and it was starting to get lighter. Suddenly Alan grabbed Relena's arm and told her to hold still. "Stop! I thought I heard something." He reached into his jacket pulled out his gun. Heero stood as still as possible. Alan looked in all directions and began circling around the area. He turned his back on Relena and started walking right towards Heero! Relena thought quickly and decided to take advantage of this. She quickly turned and began running as fast as she could. Alan spun around and immediately started after her. "Get back here!" She didn't look back. She just kept running. She knew it was her only chance.

Heero jumped out from behind the tree and started chasing Alan. He knew he had to catch him before he got to Relena again. Alan was growing closer and closer and she could feel his heavy footsteps behind her. Heero was getting worried. He had to catch Alan. He had to help Relena!

Just as Alan was about to grab Relena's shoulder, Heero ran up and plowed into him. Alan fell to the ground and Heero pinned him down. Alan struggled frantically. Relena gasped and turned around. "Heero!"

Heero looked up for only a second. "Relena get out of here!"

She took one last look at him and turned to run.

Alan scrambled underneath Heero. "You're letting her get away!"

Heero just chuckled. "That's exactly what I want."

Alan continued his struggle and finally managed to free one of his hands. He reached up and hit Heero in the face. Heero fell back and Alan jumped up. He started to make a run for it, but Heero quickly overtook him. He turned Alan around and punched him as hard as he could and then threw him to the ground. He pulled out some rope and tied his hands and feet together. As he started to walk off Alan began shouting. "Hey, you can't just leave me here!"

Heero smirked and looked back. "Just watch me!"

Relena was still running, but she was beginning to tire. She stopped and leaned against a big tree. Her heart was pounding. She hadn't ever run that fast in her life. Suddenly she heard a noise come from behind her. Then someone touched her shoulder. She screamed and turned around. She couldn't tell who it was. The figure was hidden in the shadows and she began to back away. Then she heard a familiar voice. "Relena, it's okay. It's me." Her heart leapt. It was Heero!

"Oh Heero!" She cried as she ran into his arms. He pulled her into his chest, determined not to ever let anything hurt her again. She tried to keep from crying, but she couldn't. She felt the tears run down her face and drop onto his shoulder. Heero held her closer and stroked her back.

"It's okay now. You're safe. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you."

Relena looked up into his eyes and saw the warmth in them. "Thank you Heero. Thank you so much."

He smiled down at her and gently kissed her tears away. With each tender kiss, Relena felt a little shiver run up her spine. She smiled and melted into his arms. He leaned closer to her and whispered right into her ear. "I love you."

She thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest! She gave him her biggest smile. "I love you too."

He smiled down at her and then gently kissed her lips.

When Heero was certain that she had calmed down, he took her hand in his. "I think we need to try and head back. I can see the road from here. Once we get to the road I'm sure we'll be able to find our way back."

As they got closer to the road, they began to see a small crowd of people. Heero looked a little suspicious, but as they approached the road he began to make out the faces. "It's Duo, and Quatre…and…everyone! They've got Blade too!"

Relena grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?" She jerked Heero's arm and ran towards the road.

Duo looked up at that same moment. "Hey guys, look! It's Heero and Relena! They're okay!"

They came running out of the woods and everyone started bombarding them with questions. Heero and Relena ignored the questions and looked at each other. They were so glad to be back.

Suddenly Duo tapped Heero on the shoulder. "Hey Heero, what's going on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and looked at Heero and Relena's interlocked hands. Heero just looked back and smiled. Duo smiled as well. "What do ya know? It finally happened. I knew you had it in ya Heero."

On the way back home Relena and Heero filled everyone in on what had happened. Well, they did leave out some certain details involving themselves. Heero tended to Relena's cut lip and promised to "kiss it and make it better" later. Relena smiled. Her birthday hadn't turned out exactly the way she'd thought it would, but she wouldn't change it for the world. She sighed contentedly and snuggled into Heero's shoulder. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep, "Everything is just perfect!"


End file.
